


Tyka First Time.

by MagicalClaire



Category: Bakuten Shoot Beyblade, Beyblade
Genre: Cheeky Tyson, Fingering, Kai cries, Kai crying is the only kink I have left, M/M, Spinning top boys now with feelings, Swearing, cursing, losing their virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalClaire/pseuds/MagicalClaire
Summary: Tyson finds a way to catch Kai making an orgasm face and lose his virginity.





	1. one.

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading another fic from my tumblr collection, this one made a few fans including my girlfriend very happy. If happy is the right word. This was my attempt at adding more romance to my fics.

Tyson straddled his chair backwards, leaning on the table laughing at something Ray was joking about, and caught the sight of Kai taking a sip of his milky assam, he smiled and studied his face, tried to imprint the image of Kais face enjoying that first sip into his mind, eyes shut, ignoring the conversation at the table.  
Before Tyson would have assumed Kai was ignoring them to play the tough guy act or because he didn’t care but now he knew better, Kai was daydreaming, mind a mile away. Kai luckily hadn’t noticed his new boyfriends stare, lost in his own thoughts, but this wasn’t quite the face Tyson was hoping for. Sure he looked cute as he sighed happily (and quietly) into the steam but this wasn’t anything like an orgasm face. Maybe next time.

~~

The boys cuddled up in their private hotel room watching TV, Tyson knew how much Kai liked his documentaries so he put on a series about the mysteries of the ancient egyptians and their tombs, really Tyson wanted to watch Baby Driver or something else with fast driving, crime and violence, but he was determined to see hints of a pleasure face. Instead he sat smiling down at him whenever he tried to look up at him, it made him blush seeing how as much as Kai was fascinated by the documentary anytime Tyson paid him any attention his eyes met his instantly. 

He acted much differently when they were together in private than in public, in public he would avoid eye contact with everyone unless they were stirring trouble or annoying him, but in privacy he would spoil his lover with attention, full of smiles, affection and jokes. Tyson looked back at the screen and regretted his decision to watch something informative, this was clearly a bad way of getting that kind of reaction from his boyfriend. 

~~

This time, thought Tyson, this time he would definitely get the closest thing to seeing Kais face look orgasmic. Beyblading. Fuck yeah. Kai was always fiery and passionate in the stadium, this time for sure.   
Tyson had learned one thing from watching nerdy Sci-fi shit with his new boyfriend, a film called Gattaca which bafflingly left the tough guy almost in tears, Tyson didn’t quite understand it but what he did learn was a lesson on how to have endurance.   
(in all fairness Tyson found it hard to pay attention to any movie when he could feel Kais arms wrapped around him and the warmth of his legs, hard to pay attention to weird DNA space stuff when you’re trying to discreetly hide an erection.)  
He ate a large breakfast and used all his energy into this one battle, Kai didn’t know he wasn’t saving any strength for battling the rest of the day. He could make excuses anyway, if he didn’t want his boyfriend to catch on he only had this chance, and this was going to be it!!

They grinned at each other, begun the countdown and LET IT RIP!! Kai was looking effortlessly cool and confident, used to doing this hundreds possibly thousands of times in practise now: piece of cake, to Kai it didn’t matter who won, this was about perfecting technique, predicting your opponents moves. Tyson studied his face and let Dragoon have time to warm up, keeping a distance, Tyson labelled this face as level one. He allowed his boyfriend time to feel he was in charge here, gave him time to study his predictable actions and could see Kai focussing and planning his first attack. Dranzer chased the Dragoon swiftly, almost flirting as much as he did in person, readying his path of attack. 

Tyson thought how innocent he looked, so unaware, he smirked darkly and suddenly and loudly screamed DRAGOON!! ATTACK!!!! He watched the look of horror on his boyfriends face as this simple training exercise turned into a full on tournament stadium worthy attack.   
Hm, his face was level...five out of ten, he supposed but it was more of a white faced wide eyed look of absolute shock and horror than any kind of pleasure..

He remembered the lesson he learned from the weird Sci Fi film and mentally prepared himself to defeat him. (in his mind - this was the final battle of the tournament, he imagined that losing wasn’t an option and it wasn’t Kai it was….Tala, it was boss level time, it was win this at all costs.) 

Kai flinched and pulled back a very caught off guard Dranzer away from the violent storm….hurricane attack that had so unexpectedly appeared in the stadium.   
What the fuck just happened, training with Tyson was never usually like this, the chairs in the arena were blowing away, the rest of the team had gone out for a meal, it was just them and Kai - not usually the one to get scared and need his teammates - wished they were here, calm down Kai its just Tyson he’s just teasing you, isn’t he full of surprises today…   
Hes always been my perfect rival and today is no exception. He called on Dranzer to fight back with everything she had, FLAME ATTACK!!   
The flame cut through parts of the storm and he caught a good look of his boyfriends face. He looked serious but this was an unusual highly focussed face studying him, something was definitely up with him, he thought about calling out to ask him if he was feeling okay but the violent gusts were too loud to bother. May as well finish this battle he thought, really he felt overwhelmed by this power, its almost as if Tyson didn’t care if they were playing fair right now he self consciously thought, but decided to conserve his energy and emotions into channeling Dranzer to fight back as hard as she could! He steadied himself his feet planted firmly on the ground, knees bent, scarf flailing violently behind him and started sweating as he tried to approach the storm. 

Thats more like it, Tyson thought, Kai looked sexy now that he was focussing, he was looking a bit helpless and in shock for a moment there but now hes putting his all into it. He watched his vicious attack rip tears into his boyfriends clothing, and saw Kai pant and pulling his scarf off, and…. Slowly sink to the ground as Dranzer slammed into the wall behind him. Damn. 

He had no idea how he was going to explain this one.


	2. Two.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not very good at knowing when to divide my fics into chapters, but its probably better than posting it all in one go?

Tyson let Dragoon cool off and zip back into his hand, he felt exhausted himself but hell… only he knew that it was his last intended battle of the day.   
Kai looked mortified, from a scale of 1 to 10 of sexy orgasm faces this was a minus 6. He felt guilty and didn’t want to stay but also couldn’t leave, he watched the handsome guy panting heavily into his hands on the floor trying to catch his breath, hiding his face from view. Tyson hoped he wasn’t about to cry or yell at him, he cautiously approached him and bent down to touch his shoulder. Kai slapped his arm away and practically jumped back, looking up at him with tears of exhaustion in his eyes. “What the crap Tyson” he panted. “What the hell was that all about, where did that come from?!” 

Tyson had somehow managed to sweet talk and joke his way out of that one, but he knew Kai was starting to catch on and frankly playing with his emotions wasn’t a healthy way to start a relationship, It was time to fess up to what was going on in his imagination before he lost the best thing that had ever happened to him...the best person. His best Rival.

Giving Kai time to catch his breath, calm down, get a drink of water and change his ripped clothes, Tyson sheepishly approached him. Kai was wiping his war paint and eyeliner off in the sink and sighed when Tyson entered the room.   
Tyson thought his lover looked tired and vunerable, and he felt another pang of guilt, he awkwardly explained again that he was trying to practise being unpredictable and Kai studied his face, Tyson could see from the way he was looking at him that he knew that he was lying, or at least not being honest. 

“Attacking full on like that won’t conserve your energy Tyson, you should know better than this, Dragoon is an attack type, if you used up…. “ Kai sighed again and looked back at the mirror, remembering who he was talking to.   
“I don’t understand, I thought we were equals…”  
“Huh? We are though!” Tyson exclaimed.  
“I know I can be honest with you Tyson and right now I’m wondering if being in a relationship is the right thing to do…. Clearly it has affected my training, clearly me and Dranzer aren’t strong enough to keep up with you and Dragoon…”  
Kai knowing he was safe alone in the hotel bathroom added: “ I don’t feel worthy of you.”

Tysons heart broke as he watched Kai clenching onto the side of the sink, his eyes looking tired without the eyeliner.  
”Huh!! What are you talking about! No!! Kai it’s not that, you ARE worthy of me, are you kidding me!!” Tyson resisted. “Don’t you dare say you’re not worthy, you’re Kai motherfucking Hiwatari. I love you!”

“Then why did you do that Tyson? Why did you REALLY do that, don’t play games with me. I can tell by the way you looked at me, tell me what’s going on and tell me straight!” He held Tyson by the elbows looking earnestly in his lovers eyes.

“I…” Tyson looked down ashamed of himself but he knew he had no choice to explain himself or lose his boyfriend and he worried he might either way.

“I was... trying to catch your O face.” Tyson said to the bathroom tiles. 

“Y-you what..” Kai studied the boys face and tilted his chin up with a finger gently.  
“Tyson..” he grinned. “What the hell have you been smoking?”

Tyson almost looked up at the playful turn Kais voice took. It sounded more like a lover than a hurt puppy now, but he couldn’t look up even with his hand prompting it up to meet his eyes.  
He stared at the tight vest on Kais chest. “I wanted to see your...your orgasm face.”   
He blushed furiously and there was a deafening silence between the two boys.

“And…” Kai started and stopped briefly, he loosened the hand on his lovers chin, trying to process what he just heard.  
“And you thought I’d make it if you… almost destroyed Dranzer…..in training!! Hell I know I was only joking before but now I’m actually concerned what drugs you’ve been taking!! What the actual fuck Tyson?!”

Tyson held a hand to his face unconsciously missing the heat of the hand that had left. 

“I know I made a mistake I’m sorry! I didn’t know what else to try!”

Kai turned away and started laughing, making Tysons heart feel like it sank to the bottom of his stomach. “Kai?!” 

The older guy turned around and ran back to hug his boyfriend in his arms. “You fool, I actually thought I wasn’t strong enough to defeat you, I thought if you could shock me like that in training how can I call myself part of this team again, and you.” he giggled. “You just wanted to shock me into a reaction.”   
Tysons cheeks and body warmed at the sudden embrace, feeling slightly more relieved. 

“But there’s one thing I don’t understand, where did all that power come from? You were incredible! I fucking love you” Kai kissed into Tysons neck like he knew he enjoyed. “Tell me everything! Tell me how to be that powerful Tyson!” 

Tyson laughed nervously. “I didn’t learn much from that dorky film but I learned…. To not save anything for the swim back.” He avoided Kais eyes as he burst out laughing, and lifted Tysons body and carried him to the hotel bed. 

Tyson always easily losing his shyness looked up at Kai as he lifted him onto the bed, he caught himself rating the expression but quickly realised what he was doing and laughed along with him.   
Kai sat on the edge of his bed, getting out the rest of his laugh. “I can’t believe you paid attention to the film, and used it against me... in combat, this is why I love you Tyson!”   
“I knew I had no real reason to feel insecure but that storm attack really took me and Dranzer by surprise.”   
Kai took Dranzer from out of his back pocket and smiled at her, she beamed back weakily. 

“My apologies to you and your beautiful phoenix” Tyson huffed from lying down on the bed. “And I’m sorry... I won’t do it again I promise”

“Don’t you dare promise a thing like that Tyson, just imagine if that was how good we were every training match! We’d have to get the guys safety helmets!”   
“Saving nothing for the swim home eh..” He smiled back at his boyfriend.   
“well, you certainly made sure of that.” He added running a hand through his hair. 

“I regret dating you Kai…..I preferred it when you said nothing” Tyson teased, pulling his arms behind his head on the pillow and closing his eyes. “So what boring film did you want to punish me with tonight, some Star Trek shit?”

Kai put Dranzer down to let her rest, he was planning on giving her to the Chief first thing tomorrow. He sat back down closer to Tyson and leaned over to give him a kiss while his eyes were still closed. “I love you too Tyson.”

“Hardly.” He smirked. 

Kai climbed onto the bed to straddle his cheeky boyfriend. Relishing the blush he got in return. This was a new level of physical affection for him too, previously they had only kissed, hugged, cuddled up on the sofa, and lifted Tyson up in his arms to carry him, causing the guy to panic at first, then eventually craving it like a toddler begging their parent to play “airplane”. 

“So about that uh…’O face’ you were trying to get out of me…” He smiled down at him, his eyes still squinting from laughing too hard and grinning. 

Tyson was stunned still like a deer in headlights, he looked away, but enjoying the heat and pressure of his boyfriend sat on him, this was an exciting development, he was starting to feel he wouldn’t be regretting his actions earlier by the end of the night. 

“Oh don’t act shy Tyson, its just not who you are.” Kai taunted, now Ty was quiet and caught off guard he took the chance of cheekily pinning his lovers hands down, fingers grasped together. 

“I...shouldn’t of fucking told you that, now I’ll never hear the end of it.” Tyson complained into his pillow avoiding the gorgeous sight of Kais body leaning into him and feeling his whole body flush with anticipation. Would this be the night they finally… do it?

Kai replied by kissing into Tysons neck. “Hm, do you like this baby?” 

Tyson felt blood rush to his sexual organs, yes he was enjoying this. A lot. 

Kai leaned back and saw Tyson blushing madly and avoiding his eye contact, he didn’t like that. He lowered his voice into a soothing, and what he hoped was a sexy voice. “Do you love me Tyson?” 

Tyson closed his eyes, his heart pounding. He felt Kais gentle fingers stroked down his chest, he could feel the hesitant subtle shakes in them. Maybe Kai was as nervous as he felt right now.

“Do you love me.” Kai asked again, trying to get his lover to look up at him. 

Tyson gave in and opened his eyes looking up at Kai, he looked devastatingly beautiful from up there. Kai was thinking how lucky he was to be his boyfriend. 

“I do love you Kai.” he smiled up at him cautiously. This wasn’t the first time he fell for this trick but there was no getting away from it, whenever things got too emotional and intense between them Kai would make a joke to get them laughing again. He guessed even the tough ex gang leader Hiwatari got vulnerable at times too and didn’t know how to handle new awkward emotions.

He smiled up at him waiting, and in horror he saw Kai making the faces he had been trying to force out of him all day. Kai playfully moaned and exaggerated some orgasm faces he had clearly seen from watching porn. 

“Fucking hell…” Tyson groaned. “You fucking tease!!”


	3. Three.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter! =) squirt.

“Fucking hell…” Tyson groaned. “You fucking tease!!” 

“Hahaha thats payback for earlier!” Kai laughed and kissed Tyson on the nose. “Are those good enough for you?”

He leaned down to passionately kiss. “Or would you like to see them for real” Kai added in a low voice when he let go of his wet lips.

Tyson felt like he had forgotten how to breathe, he felt shaky and knew that Kai was serious, he said nothing for what felt like too long. Kai tried to keep his confident flirty face but the longer the silence went on he looked concerned, Tyson felt Kais pulse go faster in panic and knew he needed to speak up. 

“Are… you sure?”

Kai nodded and couldn’t look away from his face looking for signs of resistance, worrying he was about to be dumped.   
“Yeah I think I’m ready to try it out, are.. Are you ready? Do you want this?”

“I, I’ve just never done….that...before…”

“Neither have I… but I want my first to be with you.”

Tyson felt his breath come back, his mind flood with all the things he had daydreamed about when he was supposed to be paying attention, all those times they had cuddled up on his queen sized hotel bed. 

He had fantasized about this for a long time, before they had decided to tell the team about their relationship, before they had shared a hotel room, this had made things harder and better. For one thing he couldn’t masturbate until Kai left for breakfast but on the plus side they stayed up late watching dvds and beybattles, a couple of nights he had even fallen asleep on Kais lap. Kissing and cuddling while watching dumb action films had been amazing, his brain flooded with hormones that almost distracted him completely from training, he had also worried about what Kai had mentioned in the bathroom about how maybe their relationship had been disrupting their performance, but he himself got over that fear quickly when Kenny had shown him the before and after statistics, after asking Kai out on that skyscraper rooftop at midnight. Their battles were more passionate, less restrained, even Dragoon felt freer, if they needed to tag team he now had the ultimate partner they could read minds while battled they felt that connected. Soul mates if you believed in that.

He felt his heartbeat thudding faster, and looked up at Kai who was also blushing adorably, his eyes wide studying his fast trying to read his mind, it was hopeless to even try without Dranzer feeling his emotions. Kais cheeks looked soft and inviting without the make up and war paint. He wanted to reach out and cover them in kisses and he did, provoking a little gasp out of a shocked Kai. 

“Yeah I think I’m ready, I trust you partner.” Tyson smiled up at Kai, feeling more confident.

“I trust you too Tyson.” Kai excitedly kissed him deeper and dug his fingers through his hair with both hands, blushing furiously.”

After they stopped Kai sat back and let Tyson sit up so they could make their plan of action. They both had sex education, they had both seen porn, they had some idea what to do, they were nervous but excited to lose their virginity to each other at the same time. Tonight!

“We’ll need um thingies... “ Tyson coughed. “You know...condoms” 

“Yeah, I got that covered.” Kai jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom to look in his washkit, internally laughing at how Tyson was acting like a shy schoolgirl who felt it was too improper to say the word condom. So unlike him.  
He returned holding up a box of already opened condoms, reading the box. Typical Kai, Tyson thought always needing to read the instructions. The blue haired boy climbed onto the bed in front of his lover, opening the instructions from inside studying the diagrams for a moment and then handing them to Tyson. He noted that some were missing, and eyed him cheekily.

“Are you sure I’m your first?” holding up the box at Kai who was digging through his washbag, and throwing it aside clearly not finding what he was looking for. Kai nodded. “Yeah I tried them out a few days ago.”

“Oh so this was your plan all along!” he grinned.

Kai reached into his luggage pockets and smiled politely at Tyson despite the distraction. 

“Wait did you buy these??” the thought of Kai buying condoms from a store embarassed him, he could never imagine himself doing that, how brave of him.

“No Kenny did” Kai said nonchalantly, “ah!” he pulled a bottle out of his bag and uncapped it squirting some into his palm to test it and jumped back on the bed grinning at Tysons appalled face. 

“KENNY gave you these? What the fuck!” 

“I know right, it was days after finding out we were planning on sharing a room this time.” 

Kai wiped whatever he had on his palm on the side of the covers and read the label.

“I’m gonna kill that guy, HIM of all people!”

“I think its kinda sweet he doesn’t want me getting you pregnant” Kai scoffed. 

Tyson smirked, thinking about how weirdly calm they both were right now considering what they were about to do.

“What’s that bottle did he give you that too?”

“Nah I got this myself.” Kai replied. Tysons imagination took him straight back to the idea of Kai in a shop being something...sex related.

He reached for the bottle and Kai snatched and used the opportunity to steal a cheeky kiss.

“I’ll show you later, you’ll love it” He breathed into his neck. “Will you let me undress you.”

“Uhh… I can do it.”

“I know but I want to” he saw Kai blush as he replied.

Tyson let him slide off his jacket, he shouldn’t be embarrassed he had let Kai do this before as more of an innocent romantic gesture so they could cuddle up better, he guessed it would always be something his lover enjoyed, but this time felt different because of the reasons why he was doing it.

Kai lifted his shirt next, leaning in to kiss while he pulled it higher, knowing how nervous he was feeling and wanting to reassure him.

Tyson slapped a hand away gently. “Please don’t...uh…” 

“I don’t care about your belly Tyson, its...cute, let me kiss it”

“Kai…” Tyson fidgeted nervously, grasping to meet Kais hands and hold them. “Maybe we should….shower first..”

Kais eyes lit up. “That is a fantastic idea!” He pulled Tyson up by his hands. 

“Uh privately I mean…” 

“But I’m going to see you naked soon anyway! Honestly Tyson there’s no need to be insecure..”

“I know” he held his boyfriends hands. “Will you let me anyway?”

“Of course” Kai replied, giving another kiss.

“I won’t be long” Tyson promised and ran into the shower. 

He stood in the shower thinking about all the things he had learned from watching porn and talking to friends at school, and sex ed, and all the things he had fantasised about while pretending to watch TV with him, thought about romantic sex scenes in films where the woman seduced the spy, but knew he was too nervous to act cool and sexy, that was Kais job anyway. He knew he had been in there too long and worried Kai would change his mind if he didn’t finish so stepped out and towelled himself down.

Tyson opened the door and saw Kai standing outside it waiting for him, he blushed thinking what was going on in his lovers mind and let Kai embrace his almost naked body. 

“I’m getting you all wet” 

“I know I love it” Kai kissed into his neck. “Mmm you’re so warm Tyson.”  
Tyson giggled and now enjoyed the idea of getting Kais clothing soaked, and the idea of removing them! Oh yes!!

Kai predictably lifted him up in his arms. Tyson grinded into his belly to stop his towel from slipping. He took this as an opportunity to remove Kais scarf and threw it on the sofa.

“Which bed should we do it on Kai? Mine or yours?”

“Hmm..” Kai placed him down on Tysons queen size bed. “This one for sure. The other bed can wait its turn.” 

“Do you think the others will walk in” Tyson asked.

“Of course not, they never do, they will think we’re watching something again. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yeah, I just don’t want Kenny watching us….using his condoms…” Tyson looked disgusted.

Kai scoffed into Tysons neck where he had been licking the water still running down it, aroused by the heat. “One rule, don’t bring up our teammates when I’m trying to seduce you Tyson”

“Ohhhh you’re seducing me now are you Hiwatari when did that happen??”  
Tyson giggled as he was pushed back into the pillow again. When had Kai dimmed the lights he thought.

“Ohhh Kenny Kenny!! I love your condoms Kenny thank you!!” 

“Shut upppp” he laughed as he straddled Tysons lap, enjoying the erection he felt there already.

Tyson caught his breath after laughing hysterically at Kais face above him, who smirked down at him waiting for the right moment to start pulling his own vest over, Tysons heart warmed at the sight of Kais muscular abdomen, his boyfriend was so fucking hot. 

Tyson not wanting Kai to dominate this situation reached down hungrily to pull down his jeans, leaving his boxers, Kai helped him and pushed them and his socks off the bed and grinnly evilly down at him. 

“I understand you now Tyson.”

Tyson held onto Kais black boxers looking up at him. “Hmm?” 

“I’m also curious to see your orgasm face.” He smirked dirtily.

Before Tyson could respond Kai had pushed him down hard into the covers their now shirtless torsos rubbing together, it felt so good. Kai snogged him hard and passionately, it lasted several minutes, only stopping to let each other catch their breath before kissing again. It felt heavenly, Tyson thought about how Kai had dimmed the lights to make this moment perfect, if he had more time to plan he wondered if he would have spread petals on the bed and lit candles.   
Kais hands were hungry, going from roughing up Tysons hair determined to make him look as shagged out as possible and rubbing his naked chest, he knew Tyson was insecure about his belly so he reached down to give it kisses while rubbing his nipples. Kai had a way of making him feel spoiled while also desperately touching every available inch of body that the towel wasn’t covering. He was savouring him.

Tyson blushed and got his breath back, it felt to him that them kissing and touching each others bodies had lasted hours in the heat of the moment, and if they chickened out of this tonight he would have gone to bed truly satisfied and would happily make this a nightly routine every single night. He suspected he wouldn’t have to find out how the TV series would end for a very long time if they kept this burning passion up. He doubted he would even sleep after this even if he wanted to. He didn’t know having his nipples rubbed like that would feel so good, he guessed there were a lot of things he didn’t know about his body.

Kai pulled himself up from kissing his belly, seeing his boyfriend drifting off as though he had been daydreaming, he allowed it. He reached out for the bottle and squeezed some of the gel into his fingers, studying Tysons handsome eyes.

“Tyson” He gently brought him back from his daydreaming after his hands stopped rubbing his nipples. Tyson looked at him smiling.

“Hm? I love you Kai” He gazed affectionately at him. “That feels so good”

“Can I take off this?” He gestured to the towel and Tyson nodded, beyond the point of blushing now but the heat and excitement still warming his body, and honestly he was glad to be rid of the thick towel so he could cool off, enjoying the idea of exposing himself to Kai Hiwatari. 

“I love you too Granger.” His hands pulled the towel down and leaned down to kiss his half erect cock.

“Oh fuck!” Tyson gasped. “Wha-what are you doing.”

Kai gave a cheeky lick and grinned up at him lovingly. “What do you think I’m doing?”

“B-but won’t it taste...bad”

Kai licked long and harder now.

“Tastes good.” He closed his eyes and kissed the throbbing head, noticing the blood rushing to it as he held his fingers around it firmly, making the boy let out a long moan.

“Sex is so gross, bodies are so gross” Tyson covered his eyes with his arms in embarrassment, he felt conflicted because he can’t have meant that, it can’t taste good, but at the same time it felt so goddamn good.

“If it was so gross I wouldn’t keep doing it” Kai licked faster and further up.

Tyson moaned and arched his body into his arms.

“Besides you just showered! You’re loving it”

“Hhnnn”

 

Tyson peeked his eyes and looked down at the vulgar scene below him, Kai with one hand wrapped around his cock slowly starting to stroke it and tongue on it looking up at him, even without his eyeliner those eyes looked almost deadly hot.

He had seen more explicit stuff than this before but it wasn’t the same as it actually happening, but the more Kai stroked him and licked it the more he got used to the feeling, he felt in power right now, if he went back in time and told himself that he would one day be fully exposed with his dick in Kais mouth he would never have believed it. He felt so lucky. 

“I love you Kai”

Kai was feeling more and more aroused by the second, he had practised on objects before but having a real cock in his mouth felt so good, it tasted warm from the shower, or was that just Tyson getting more and more pent up, looking up at him seeing him look so helplessly pleasured was beautiful, Kai felt ashamed of himself for a second for thinking he wish he could take a photo. Wouldn’t that be good for the wank bank, but as he swallowed the whole head and heard Tyson let out a loud erotic moan, he thought he no longer needed stuff like that.

After he was done getting Tyson as hard as he knew possible he lifted his head and let his cock slap out of his wet mouth with a loud funny slap noise. Everything felt and sounded so vulgar, he was also glad the rest of the team knew not to disturb them, he didn’t tell Tyson but he had locked the door in case they chose tonight to do so.

Tyson surprised him by reaching down to kiss him. Kai blushed madly when their lips left. “But I just…”   
Tyson looked pent up with sexual frustration, panting, clearly wanting to thank him for it. He looked fucking gorgeous.

“I know, I don’t care” Tyson panted. “You always taste good”

Kai held onto Tyson with both hands around his neck. He never wanted this night to end.

Tyson reached out for the mysterious bottle. Kai licked his neck rubbing his back soothingly. 

“Whats this?”

“Its lube, feel my cock I’ve been rubbing it while I was sucking you.”

Tyson felt down and felt warm gel on his cock, Kai let out a happy sigh.

He let tyson rub him for a while before lying backwards to let him have full control, he deserved it. Tyson straddled him and pinned him down kissing him, casually playing with his penis and squirting more lube onto his fingers and tasting it out of curiousity, Kai smiled but was too horny to make smart ass remarks, enjoying being submissive to his boyfriend for once.

Kai reached up to give kisses and took the bottle off him so he could finger himself, Tyson happily noted the faces he was making were more realistic this time, they were a good start he supposed.

They both lost all sense of embarrassment and got used to the all the wet sucking vulgar noises, Tyson now in fact seeming to go out of his way to make them, trying to copy what Kai had done to him now, and watching what Kai was doing with fingers but also wanting to watch the faces he was making, Tyson felt spoiled for having his whole body to experiment and explore, and despite Kais lack of experience other than from masturbating Kai seemed to enjoy the rougher treatment, he had started off gentle but knew Kai could handle more. It almost felt the way they beybattled, their bodies getting used to how they slid together, fingers knowing how much pressure to give, understanding the push and pull of energy, almost being able to read the emotions of each other, maybe this is what Dranzer and Dragoon were doing to connect Tyson thought.   
He wished this night would last forever, he didn’t care anymore if anyone walked in he was in ecstasy, he was worshipping the fiery god, he had complete control of him, and he loved him more than words could describe. He gave a last long suck and Kai moaned loudly and he noticed how deep he was digging his fingers into himself. “Tyson!” he moaned his mouth making a gorgeous face pushing back into the bedding to expose his neck, his eyes closed.

“I love you Kai” Tyson kisses hotly into his neck and using a lube covered finger slide into him to learn from his activity. Kai gasped excitedly and opened his eyes, there were tears in his eyes and he blinked through them so he could watch his lover as they worked together.

“I’m….I ….nhh....I think I’m ready Tyson”


End file.
